Crossworth Creeps
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: At her new school for psychotic and criminal teens, Alex befriends the kids who seem close to normal. But when the other dangerous and mysterious students start to show there true colours, Alex realises her and her friends must fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of storyline belongs to the book called Fallen while other things from several movies. Includes fictional monsters.**

She took a deep breath as the rusting black gates opened to her new school, and new home. One look into the creepiest place she had ever seen made her no longer feel like the teenage independent girl known as Alexandra Harris, but the small, fragile girl best known as Alex. She new she had no choice though, there was no going back from here.

Thinking back, Alex couldn't believe how one small mistake had cost her her freedom and forced her to come here, to Crossworth Boarding School. She thought back on how she had lost her temper with her sister after endless years of torment and finally cracked, sending her fist into her face and fracturing her jaw. Alex's parents had actually taken her to court and that was where the judge told her to go to boarding school for crazy, criminal teens.

Surprisingly her parents had been nice enough to bring her to the school but Alex figured it was just to make themselves look good, considering the fact she had never been close to her parents, and now they absolutely hated her. She wasn't sure she cared anymore. Of course they only took her as far as the gates before throwing her out the car, saying the kindest goodbye they could force out and driving away.

As Alex slowly walked into her new prison she looked around taking what she saw. The school was dull and creepy, the buildings looked about two centuries out of date and really needed a good paint job. The grounds around the school reminded Alex of a horror movie, with the dull weather, muddy grass and slight mist forming on the ground. She decided not to concentrate on how horrible the place itself was, she was more scared about the other teenagers here, considering a lot of them were out of their minds. She knew not all of them were, some were just like her, lost their temper and ended up in court.

As she followed the path up to the main building the lobby doors opened and a woman stepped out to greet her. "You must be Alexandra Harris. I'm Miss Fender, follow me please." Alex followed after a quick nod at her. Once inside Miss Fender got on her serious head. "Alright, first things first. All contraband will need to be removed immediately. Any phones, weapons or anything offensive in anyway must be placed in that box over there."

Having to give up her phone was a very painful thing to do, like it was for any fifteen year old girl. She didn't exactly have a choice so without a word she stepped over to a box sat on top of a desk and placed her standard Nokia in it. As for the weapons and offensive stuff –whatever that was- she didn't have. Feeling even more depressed by this place she turned back to the woman. Miss Fender was a middle aged woman with straw like red hair, grandma style make up slapped on her face and really bad clothes. She looked almost as weird as her name. The woman also looked like someone with zero tolerance for any kid in this school.

"Alright girl, there isn't much for me to tell you really, it's my lunch break after all. Ok, here's your room key, number fourteen, right down that hall there. You will get your class schedule tomorrow I guess. So basically, hurry and unpack, if you have any questions... ask the first kid you see. Lunch is at twelve on the dot. Oh, and I want no trouble from you, be warned."

Alex nodded at the woman she had already grown a slight hatred for before heading down the hallway to her new room. Number fourteen was right in the middle of a long hallway with door after door of bedrooms. Dragging her small suitcase along with her – her parents had thrown a lot of her stuff out- she made it to the door and shoved the little brass key into the lock, scared of what she might discover. After a brief pause, she pushed the door open and peered inside. She was actually a little relieved, the room wasn't bad really, it was just bare. There was just a single bed in the corner, a simple desk with a lamp, a wardrobe and drawer set and a cork board to stick up photo's and notes. But keeping in mind what the outside of Crossworth looked like it was not bad at all.

Alex just stood in the middle of the room, feeling lost and unsure of what to do. She had no one, her family hated her and she had no friends here. It didn't seem like the sort of place you made friends either. Trying to imagine what the other kids here looked like all she could see in her mind were a group of scary, gothic looking teenagers ready to skin the new girl alive. Not liking the images her mind came up with she cast them out and set about unpacking her pitiful amount of clothes. She had about two weeks worth of outfits, the rest of her suitcase was filled with essentials. Trying not to concentrate on how bad things were she opened her wardrobe and turned her attention to getting herself organised.

As Alex has her head down in the wardrobe she thought she heard a bumping sound coming from the roof above, after listening for a while and hearing no more of it she continued fitting some clothes onto hangers.

The bump came again, but this time it was louder and coming from the window that looked out onto the grounds. Spinning around to look Alex found someone trying to climb through her window. Whoever it was, they were already almost inside. Alex let out a slight scream before she stopped herself in surprise as she took in the intruder. She was expecting some kind of armed burglar or one of those killer teens she imagined. Instead she it was a girl about the same age as herself. As the girls feet hit the floor she looked up quickly, startled by the scream.

The girl took one look at Alex in front of her and her eyes went wide. "Oh no, Wait, sorry I'm not breaking in or anything. Really sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl was slightly taller than Alex, she had short, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Although she was practically wearing all black and those fashionable army boots she didn't look like anyone about to try and kill Alex. Realising this made Alex feel slightly calmer. "Why were you climbing through the window?"

"I snuck out most of the night, I left my window open next door but some douche bag must have come in and locked it. I didn't know anyone was using this room yet, I thought they would have given you room twenty seven down the hall, otherwise I would have found another way in, sorry."

Realising this girl was pretty nice and safe to talk to, Alex loosened up. "It's Ok, just scared the hell out of me, that's all."

"Not my intention at all. Names Lexi by the way. Lexi Peterson to be precise. But considering my parents don't give a crap about me my last name doesn't really mean much anymore."

"Huh join the club. I'm Alexandra Harris, but most call me Alex."

The pair shook hands before Lexi looked over Alex over. "Hmm, parents don't care about you. You look normal so I'm guessing you lost your temper and smashed someone's face in."

"Yeah, I broke my Uber- bitch sister's jaw, and now my parents hate me." Alex felt Ok with it now she new she wasn't alone in being cast out her own family.

"Damn."

"Wait. How did you guess that?"

"It's the usual story for us who seem anything close to normal here. You look pretty normal, in fact you don't really fit in well with this creepy scenery."

"To be honest, I don't think you do either."

Lexi laughed. "Let me guess, you were expecting a bunch of murderous, freaky Goths."

"Kind of."

"Well don't think you are going to be disappointed. This place has it's fair few of those."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was confused by Lexi's comment. She had basically told her that her belief of finding killer emos was true, eh. "Excuse me?"

"Ok, let me fill you in on how this place works. In truth, you are seriously unlucky to have been sent to this school because it's seriously got unnatural issues. You see, there are at least seventy kids at the school and we have kind of split into two groups. The group I'm in and no doubt you will be in is considered to be the closest to normal you will get. The other group, we call the creeps."

"I don't get what you mean."

Lexi sighed. "I know I didn't understand at first either. It's something that you understand better when you see it for yourself."

At that moment the two of them hurt the creak of a door opening out in the hall. Lexi put a finger over her lips to tell Alex to keep quiet before motioning for her to follow to the door. Silently, Lexi opened the door and peaked out. She pulled Alex to take a look too. "Look at him down there." She whispered.

Looking out, Alex saw a boy walking towards them. He looked scary as hell. He wore the freakiest black cloths ever and his face was so strange, he had dark creepy eyes with dark bruises under them. She got what Lexi meant, he looked ready to kill anything that he saw. Luckily he hadn't notice the two watching him. They went back into Alex's room.

"What the hell is he meant to be?"

"Who the hell knows? But the thing that's scary is that most of the students here are like that except about twenty-five of us. They all look the same. That's not just it though, they act like their appearance, crazy and nasty. The rest of us don't' feel safe here. I mean I get it, no one is completely sane here, not even me, but they are something else."

"So you are telling me that most of the students are practically evil except a few of you?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah. The rest of us stick together though, we have each others back no matter what. We have our ways with surviving in the hell hole together and you are welcome to join us. We are kind of like a pack I guess."

Alex couldn't really argue that what she was being told was completely insane, not after the guy she had just seen. She honestly didn't know what to say or do but luckily for her Lexi seemed pretty organised. "Ok, would you like to meet some of the other non creeps here and we can set you up and get you used to things. Probably for your own safety."

"Erm... sure."

The two headed out into the now empty hallway, no sign of the scary guy or any of his friends that Lexi had mentioned. She led Alex back towards the door to the main hallway that led to the lobby but stopped at a bedroom door with a black number thirteen on it. Looking at a board at the side of the door Alex read the name on it. _Erica Sanford. _She guessed that was the girl who occupied the room. Lexi banged on the door with her fist. "Hey, Erica! You in there I got someone here for you to meet!"

I voiced called back from the other side. "The doors unlocked."

They walked in and Alex soon found herself in a very emo style decorated room. The walls were still the standard white paint like Alex's was but you could barely see it with all the posters and decor. She'd never seen so many posters in her life, just loads of different rock bands cluttered the wall, Paramore, Slipknot and lots of Vampire Weekend.

The occupant of the room was stood with her back to the girls as they walked in and Alex panicked for a second. Looking at the girl she noticed she had cropped black hair the same colour as the guys in the hallway and for a second she thought she was a friend of his. She didn't want to meet any of them anytime soon. Luckily when the girl turned around she realised she had nothing to fear, she was your classic emo. No evil look to her what so ever.

She looked at Lexi then Alex. "Hey, how's it hanging?"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I seriously wish you would stop saying that."

"No way, I like it. So what can I do for you?"

"This is Alex, she's the new girl. I was just explaining the situation with our fellow students and now am showing her how we work around here."

"You mean how we keep ourselves alive?"

"If you like. I guessed turning to our very own sticky fingers would help her out a lot."

The now grinning girl turned to Alex. "Hi Alex, I'm Erica or sticky fingers as she just called me."

"Hi, why are you called sticky fingers?"

"Because if you need anything, I can get my hands on it without a doubt. Contraband is my specialty, anything in that box I want from the lobby I can get in it without anyone knowing. So, the first thing you need is defence and I have just the thing." She walked over to the desk in her room and opened a drawer, she came back with a little pocket knife. "Here, the last kid who came here dumped that in the box on his first day and of course I went straight for it."

Alex raised her hand to protest, carrying knifes as weapons wasn't something she did. Erica wasn't taking no for an answer. "Seriously, you will need it. I keep a few of them and trust me I've had to threaten those weirdo's with them to keep them off my back."

Knowing she didn't really have much of a choice, she took the knife and stuffed it in her jeans pocket. Erica continued. "Those guys out there are violent bullies. They want fun, they pick on the weaker ones, they lose there temper and they try to beat up the first of us they see. That is why we stick together so word of advise, don't walk around alone too much or at least stay in the sight of one of us. Also if you need anything, come see me."

For around half an hour Lexi and Erica explained more things to Alex she needed to know to get through the days until there wasn't much else they could think of that was essential to know. Soon Lexi and Alex stood to leave Erica to whatever she was doing before they arrived.

As they got to the door Lexi turned back. "Hey, you sitting with us at lunch, then we can discuss other things."

"Yeah, sure. Oh by the way, you might want to pay a visit to Gretchen before her neighbours try to break her door down."

"God, when is that kid going to learn to defend herself?"

"Obviously not today. Nice meeting you Alex."

Alex waved to her before she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Out in the hallway Lexi pulled Alex to a stop. "We are now heading into creep territory; I need to talk to Gretchen."

"Is she a... erm... one of those Goths or whatever."

"Hell, no. She is one of the few unlucky ones whose room is neighboured on all sides by the Goths. Unfortunately for her she is one of the easiest targets being where she is."

They walked down to the other end of the hallway, down there the atmosphere changed to silent and unnerving. They past the teen numbers and were soon at the twenties. When they reach twenty- five they stopped at the door. This time Lexi didn't even knock, just stepped in. Inside a geeky looking girl was sat at her desk in the corner, she spun round looking terrified when the door opened but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Chill, it's just me."

This time Alex didn't pay too much attention to the beginning of the conversation, she spent a minute looking at the room. Nothing like Erica's what so ever. Instead of rock band posters there were a few posters, newspaper clippings and random pictures all over the wall, all had something to do with aliens. Above the bed, hanging from the ceiling was a model of the solar system, spinning slightly every few seconds. This Gretchen obviously had a thing or aliens.

The girl was still sat at her desk, on a laptop she probably wasn't meant to have so Alex guessed Erica had grabbed it for her. Even while she was sitting down Alex could tell Gretchen was quite lanky. She had thick red glasses on with a bit of tape down the middle.

Alex finally tuned into the conversation as Lexi was speaking. "So, what's been going on this time, and whose been causing it?"

Gretchen replied looking miserable. "Kendra, as usual. She's been at me all day."

"Why what has she been doing now?"

"Well first she came bursting in with a set of darts and tried to use me as the board."

"Crazy bitch! Carry on."

"I managed to avoid that attack. Then she came in a stuck this poster on the wall." Gretchen pulled a rolled up piece of paper out from a drawer and laid it flat on the desk. It was pretty big unrolled. On it was a big picture of an alien with huge words printed underneath that said. _I banged ET. _The poster pretty much told you how sick these people were.

Lexi wasn't happy. "Son of a bitch, when are they going to grow a frickin heart? Oh by the way this is Alex, the new girl."

Gretchen gave Alex a nerdy Spock salute. "Gretchen Garretty at your service."

Alex couldn't do the weird thing with her fingers and wouldn't have wanted to if she could do she moved to shake her hand instead. "Alexandra Harris, nice to meet you."

"Anyway enough of them for now, anything you need help with?"

"I came to see what was going on down here with Kendra and co but also just to introduce Alex to you. So Alex, this is the brains of the operation. She knows just about anything about this place and can find out other stuff too. Tell her Gretch."

"Well, yeah. I got tabs on everything going on here. The computer files, security system, all the students' records. I can do computer hacking, make mini viruses, just about anything involving a computer. I even have access to the load of CCTV cameras on site, can watch what everyone's up to right from here."

"Perv." Lexi muttered under her breath.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, chill out. It's a good thing you can hack the cameras. Find out all sorts of things watching them. You see, we got things all worked out here Alex, and that's just three of us. The others have their own tricks as well, you will meet them soon enough."

Alex was surprised at what things she was discovering in such a short time here. Defensive weaponry and high tech surveillance systems, all worked by a group of teenage misunderstoods. She had to admit it was pretty cool. Again it was time to leave.

"Ok Gretch, I'm going to help Alex finish unpacking so we'll see you at lunch."

"Ok, see you later." She Spocked the air again before turning back to the laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

When the last piece of clothing was thrown on a hanger Lexi turned around to Alex and said. "Well that's you unpacked. You didn't bring much with you, did you?"

Alex sighed. "Yeah my parents threw a lot of my stuff away."

"Ah, yeah pissy parents I get you, but you are going to struggle on laundry day, it's literally hell."

In reply Alex just shrugged.

"Well, whatever we can worry about that later. Time to go for lunch I think."

Again the two of them headed out into the hallway but this time they walked straight into the lobby which was now empty. Noticing the lack of eyes on them, Lexi walked over to the main desk and leaned over it, feeling around the shelves on the other side. After a moment she called out before pulling her hand back. "Bingo!" Her hand was filled with candy that she'd fished out from the desk. "I love it when Fender Bender isn't on the desk, it means I can go for a lucky dip." Lexi grinned.

"Who is Fender Bender?"

"You know, Miss Fender? Didn't you meet her when you first got here?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well that's the name we gave her. Not only does it match her real name but it matches her job here, yelling at us. She's on a constant collision course with students but she doesn't cause any lasting damage."

They soon continued on through winding hallways until they came to some huge steel double doors. As Lexi pushed them open a huge cafeteria was revealed. The second Alex saw it she understood what Lexi meant about the divide between the students. The left side was filled with scary emo kids with creepy features like the guy from the hallway, every single one of them had a brutal look in their face. The right side had a smaller group of kids crowded in it, kids that looked just like Alex, normal.

Lexi didn't stop, she walked straight for the queue at the back. As they slid up to the front of the queue Lexi whispered out of the hearing range of a scary looking lunch lady. "Don't try the pie, whatever is in them must have been scraped off the side of the road, twice." Alex saw the pies at the same time, they looked gross. The only other choice she had was a chilli and a lasagne, neither looked nice. She chose the lasagne because it looked the safest to eat.

After both of them had grabbed their food they moved to find a seat. They saw Erica waving at them, pointing at two empty chairs next to her. They headed straight over. As well as Erica two other girls and three boys were sat around the table. Before sitting down Lexi waved a arm around Alex. "Hey guys, this is Alex, the girl who came today."

They all waved while one of the boys leaned forward and whispered. "Thank god you don't look like you're going to kill us."

Alex smiled while Lexi hissed. "Sam, you might think you are whispering but you're not so could you tone it down a little."

Sam just snickered.

Lexi continued. "Anyway kiddies I got a present for you all."

All the table leaned forward to see what she had. She shoved her hand in her pocket, pulled out the candy and threw it all over the table. "Happy Halloween!"

The kids around the table seemed pretty happy over something so small as they grabbed some each. "Thank god we have something to eat that won't kill us." Erica said in slight relief.

The group sat and talked for a while, getting to know the new girl. Then they spun around at the sound of the steel doors slamming open to see Gretchen rushing in with her head down, follow by a tall, scary looking girl who seemed like she was going to kill anything she saw. The girl was heading straight for Gretchen.

Lexi cursed under her breath before confirming Alex's thoughts. "That's Kendra, looks pretty scary right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"What the hell is she after Gretch for?"

A second later Kendra caught up with Gretchen but instead of jumping her she stood in the lunch queue behind her. Everyone watched warily.

Just when they thought things were going to be fine when Kendra filled her tray with chilli instead of walking away with it she grabbed Gretchen by the neck and dumped the tray on her head.

"Aaaargh, you stupid b-"

Kendra squeezed her neck tighter before sneering at her. "What were you going to call me?"

Lexi looked back at Erica and Alex. "Not having this. Let's go!"

The three jumped up to help. Alex didn't know why she did, she had only been there a few hours yet she felt like it had been longer and she was as much apart of the trouble as anyone else.

Erica pulled out a knife from her pocket that had a jewel skull on the handle, hand decorated and absolutely cool. When they got to the commotion Erica held the knife up at Kendra while Lexi grabbed the hand around Gretchen's neck. "Let her go Kendra!"

"Oh look who it is, it's the top losers."

Erica looked really threatening. "One warning that's all you get bitch!"

"Fuck off wannabe!"

"Oh no she didn't!"

Then it all kicked off. Erica leaped forward, slashing at Kendra's shoulder with the knife while Lexi grabbed her by the hair. Alex just did the first thing that came to mind and went to loosen Kendra's grip on Gretchen as she started to choke.

The knife clipped the girls arm and drew blood, but it didn't do too damage. However, Lexi's leap at Kendra managed to get enough momentum to smack the girls face in to the floor.

"Aaaargh, you are so dead!"

"Doesn't look like it from here, freak!"

Just when it looked like the fight was waving in the right direction a voice boomed through the cafeteria. "Stop, now!"

Turning around they saw Miss Fender stood by the doors, they all stopped. "You five with me now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kendra was the first to start walking out the cafeteria and towards Miss Fender. She just marched out with a nasty scowl on her face. Lexi, Erica, Alex and Gretchen looked at each other with an "oh shit" expression before following Kendra out into the hall with their heads down. Miss Fender walked them to an office behind the front desk. Once they were all in and the door was shut she turned on them. "I have had it up to here with you four." So far Alex was avoided the telling off because she was new. "I am sick to death of you fighting and thinking you own the place."

"Well it's either own it or be buried in it." Erica piped up, earning her a glare from the Fender Bender who soon carried on her rant.

"This _will _be your last warning, anymore trouble and I will have to take serious action against you." She then turned on Alex. "And you, I should have known you would get involved with this lot. You're exactly the type of person to join them with your violent streak."

Alex just put her head down because the woman made her feel really small. But luckily she didn't have much to say to her after that, she was busy trying to rush through the telling off to get rid of them. Erica was the last in the firing line. "And finally you Erica, I don't know where you get those weapons from but I don't want them on these premises anymore. The knife, hand it over."

Erica hugged the knife to herself and turned away. "No it's mine, I mean look at it. It's practically designer."

"Erica the knife!"

The emo girl pulled a sulky face before handing her knife to the woman. The knife was thrown into the contraband box. The group for the woman had done ranting and turned to leave but when they reached the door the woman called to them. "Oh and Erica, you will be having a room check in half an hour to see what other weapons you have stashed in there."

"...Ok."

The group were soon out of the door and once Kendra had stalked off down the hall they turned to each other. Gretchen was the first to say anything. "Erm, so what do we do now?"

Lexi looked panicked as she said. "Run, definitely run!"

Then the lot of them set of down the dorm hallway, running frantically but uncertainly.

Alex didn't understand what was going on. "Where are we going?"

"Erica's room! They are checking her room for contraband soon... and her room is contraband!" Lexi shouted as they hit the bedroom door causing it to swing open. "In here there are knifes, stolen goods and just about everything we need to get though a day here."

Everyone understood and started quickly going through cupboards and draws, stuffing everything that shouldn't be there in their pockets. Soon Alex had three pocket knifes, two lighters and several fire crackers stuffed in her jeans. "What do we do with all this stuff?"

"Our rooms aren't being checked so just put them in there for now."

They all fled the room once they had everything and headed to their own rooms to dump the stuff. Once they were sure it was safe they met up in the hall again. Erica looked pissed. "If there is one scratch on my knife Fender Bender will be swallowing it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay I've finally updated… cos I'm awesome!**

As the four of them headed back down the hall Miss Fender appeared at the end and began walking towards them. They knew she was heading to Erica's room to do the check and struggled to keep a straight face as she past them.

Once she was gone and the group was out in the lobby they stopped and stood in a close circle as they began to talk. After letting out a sigh of relief Lexi spoke. "Well I'm glad that's over. Thank god we aren't going to lose all that stuff, we'd be screwed without it."

"What if she decides to check our rooms as well?" Asked Alex with a hint of worry in her voice.

Shaking her head Gretchen replied. "She can't, she has to give us a few minutes notice first. It's the school's privacy rules."

"So no worries, everything is safe." Lexi said with a smile on her face.

"Except my knife." Muttered Erica.

Just as the conversation was about to change a bell rang throughout the building. "I guess its study time." Gretchen said before turning to a confused looking Alex. "For an hour both days at the weekend we have to study, either in the library or social space. Even _I_ hate studying, I mean who needs to study anyway?"

"I probably need to study." Said Lexi. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to. Anybody coming to hide out in the garden?"

"Yeah." Erica, Gretchen and Alex chorused together.

When Alex was a public school she never really considered cutting class but that was back when her life wasn't ruined and she wasn't labeled insane. Now she was stuck in a loony bin school work wasn't really important.

Alex followed the others out of the main door and on to the yard. Erica checked around the small warily, checking to see if any teachers were on guard for any students trying to sneak away. When she signaled that the coast was clear they all ran as fast as they could toward the trees at the other side. At first Alex thought the trees were the edge of the school's grounds but as she got closer she saw a small gate that headed out into more land. She realized this land hidden by the trees was the garden the others were talking about.

When they'd mentioned a garden she was expecting more cheerful area, perhaps a pond and a few tomato plants growing in a greenhouse, maybe even some flowers to add some colour to the place. But no, instead she found more mud, more grass that was in desperate need of cutting and the almost green mist that made the hairs at the back of your neck stand up. And just to make that worse instead of a pond there was an old shed, ruined by moss and mould and also just a few yards away from the shed were a few statues, all of them angels. The statues seemed old and reminded Alex of the time she had visited an old church with graves that had been there for at least two hundred years. She got an uneasy feeling when they reminded her of the weeping angels from her least favourite episode of Doctor Who.

While deep in her thoughts Alex felt a gentle nudge in her ribs. Turning her head to the side she saw Erica and Lexi watching her. "You a little freaked out by the angels?"

"Well... um... a little."

"I wouldn't be embarrassed. We all feel the same about them. Just them being there sends shivers up my spine, it's like no matter where you're standing at least one of them is watching you." Said Lexi.

"Yeah, and it's also like they are the centre of this place, makes you scared what will happen if we stay here too long."

"Why are they there?"

"They are graves, just like the smaller stones you'll see around them when we get closer. There's quite a few here, some old some new. Some are graves for the nuns that were here long before the school, like the angel ones. The newer ones are for who we have been told are old teachers here, ones that lived on site and had no family outside these fences."

"Do you think that's true?"

"For some of them yes, probably. But not for all the most recent ones. To be honest we think a lot of them are ex students. Those who can't take it anymore here."

"But why would so many die here? Wouldn't most have left before they die?"

"We don't so." This was Gretchen this time who was closing the garden gate behind them as they passed through. "We aren't sure if anyone ever gets out. I mean us three have been here ages and we've never seen anyone leave her, not once."

Lexi looked at Alex with a serious look on her face. "She's right we haven't. That's one of the reasons we come down here. Because although those statues scare the hell out of us it reminds us why we have to stick together. It's one thing to die, but to die here and be buried under this mud and mist to be forgotten is something I want to avoid at all costs. Anyway enough with the questions, we've scared you enough with the truth as it is for one day."

As they carried on walking Erica explained to Alex that they were going to sit at the back of the shed so there was less chance of them being caught. After the creepy talk the thought of sitting right in front of the graves freaked Alex out a little but she figured that if the others had been doing it all that time then there was nothing to worry about.

The four of them walked down the side of the shed in silence, all of them thinking about the last conversation. Erica absentmindedly kicked a broken plant pot when a voice called coolly in not too far away. "Hey guys."

**Oooh, I wonder who's there. **


End file.
